1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly, communication access in Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs).
2. Background
Access links, such as a wireless air interface between an access terminal and a base station, are often times the bottlenecks of Wireless Wide Area Networks (WWANs). Nowadays, multimedia applications increasingly introduce a higher traffic load on access links of WWANs, causing unsatisfactory user experience.